<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violet Frenzy by WitchoftheEndorWilds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883145">Violet Frenzy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheEndorWilds/pseuds/WitchoftheEndorWilds'>WitchoftheEndorWilds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because of the sex pollen, Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Farmer Rey, Inspired by The Twilight Zone, Mildly Dubious Consent, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scientist Ben, Sex Pollen, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Spooky, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheEndorWilds/pseuds/WitchoftheEndorWilds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was quickly stilled by a large hand spanning her upper back, firmly pressing down. </p><p>“I’m going to take care of you, Rey.” His voice was thick with lust.</p><p>Ben. </p><p>She trusted him. He would take care of her. He already had.<br/>————</p><p>The major ingredient of any recipe for fear is the unknown. And here are two characters about to partake of the meal: Miss Rey Niima, a produce farmer, and Mr. Ben Solo, a government employed scientist. And the third member of the party: the unknown, that has begun to wrap itself not just around the property, but of their very minds. This is a house in the woods, but it is also a clearing in the shadows known as - The Twilight Zone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sex Pollen to the Rescue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: I'm going to practice smut by writing a quick sex pollen one-shot. </p><p>Also me: 4,000 words in and no smut in sight.</p><p>I was inspired to write this by an episode of Twilight Zone called 'Fear' where two strangers are trapped in a secluded cabin and the sexual tension is off the charts. That's pretty much where the similarities end. I also pulled some elements from Color Out of Space. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Rey took a deep breath trying to fill her lungs with as much fresh air as she could on the oppressively humid summer day. When she inhaled the fragrant scent of flowers just on the cusp of blooming filled her nostrils and drowned out her frazzled thoughts as she looked out across her property.</p><p>She had been contacted by the county of Naboo about the massive acres of land her supposed grandfather had left her shortly after her eighteenth birthday, not that she had ever met him. She could barely even recall anything about her parents. The only memory that stood out when she tried to think about them was the two letters of their license plate as they drove off, leaving her on the dusty side of the road -AQ.</p><p>She'd never been one to accept handouts, but knew it would be foolish to deny such an advantageous offer. Finn, her best friend and confidant, had been ecstatic when she'd told him there was no way she was leaving Jakku without him.</p><p>Situated over a valley, the estate spanned dozens of acres that were only accessible from a dirt road that forked off from state route 405. Listing no known address, Rey periodically had to make trips into town to retrieve her mail from a PO box. The property boasted a plantation style manor house with a generous wrap around porch, a set of stables that had fallen into disrepair, and miles of wooded land.</p><p>The porch had quickly become Rey's favorite facet of the house. She loved spending her evenings curled up on the patio swing, rocking gently as she enjoyed a cup of tea while watching the sun set over the sparkling lake below.</p><p>For three precious summers she and Finn lived off the land, producing enough fruits and vegetables to sell at Theed's local farmer's market to sustain them the rest of the year. They even ventured into the idea of dairy production, going as far as repairing the stables and purchasing a couple of baby goats.</p><p>They soon realized they didn't have the patience for it, but also could not bring themselves to rehome the goats they'd lovingly named 'Buttermilk' and 'Waffles'.</p><p>Although having a hard time figuring things out a first, they’d quickly adjusted to the farming lifestyle and had built a steady routine.</p><p>That was until last year when Finn met Rose Tico, the market's lovely resident beekeeper who was just as sweet as the honey she sold. The couple had fallen fast and hard with no preamble and before she knew what was happening Finn was telling her he was moving closer to town to be with Rose.</p><p>Rey’s heart had felt like it was going to fall out of her chest at the news. It wasn’t that she wasn’t happy for Finn. In fact, she was glad he’d found someone he meshed so well with, and even more delighted at the fact that the ‘someone’ in question was one of the kindest souls she’d ever had the pleasure of meeting.</p><p>What Rey was really so crestfallen over was the feeling of being left behind. The insidious loneliness seemed to cut somewhere deep inside of her, threatening to reopen old wounds.</p><p>Finn had briefly mentioned selling the place and she was surprised to find it was something she hadn’t even considered. Selling the estate was probably the most practical thing to do.</p><p>She’d attempted to search for real estate agents while reading through the Sunday paper she’d brought home during her weekly voyage into town. The ground beneath her seemed to hum with disquiet and she immediately thought better of it.</p><p>This was her home now. She’d been searching for a place to call hers for a lifetime and she finally found it.</p><p>When Finn told her he could still make the long commute to the small farm to work if she really needed him, Rey had assured him that she was perfectly capable of handling things on her own. She only needed her few modest crops to sell for the upkeep, nothing extravagant.</p><p>Spring seemed to have bloomed overnight, the frost covering the blades of grass melting away to give new life to the dreary homestead. With the softening soil a new flora had taken root and it was unlike anything Rey had ever seen.</p><p>The vines wound throughout the entire entire acreage, twisting around trees and curling around the trellises of the house. The large bulbs that dotted the creeping plant were a violent purple color that Rey was immediately infatuated with. Although she was partial to green, the violet hue of the plant made her feel calm and exhilarated all at once.</p><p>As the season progressed she was thrilled to find the crops this year were even more bountiful than those before. That will show Finn, she thought as she recalled him teasing her about not being able to manage living without him.</p><p>Her strawberries shouldn't have been fully ripe yet, but they were already plump and mouth wateringly crimson. She plucked a few to indulge in, placing them carefully in her lined wicker basket.</p><p>The peaches sold better at the market, but Rey loved the tangy sweet taste of strawberries and didn't even mind the seeds that would get stuck between her teeth, something Finn would always gripe about.</p><p><em>I miss Finn</em>, she thought offhandedly as she tenderly rinsed the debris off the plump fruit.</p><p>Once the produce had been thoroughly cleaned she took a large bite out of the tender skin of the strawberry, her teeth nearly reaching the leaves as her lips followed suit.</p><p>As soon as the flavor met Rey’s taste buds she wretched violently at the abhorrent taste. What she was unable to dispel from her mouth seeped down her throat like hot sewer water. The taste was hard to explain, like chewy rotten milk with an undertone of something sharp; sickness or death.</p><p>Two glasses of orange juice later and the taste was still lingering in her mouth. As her thoughts drifted her disgust was quickly replaced with dread. If the deceptive appearance of her strawberries was hiding a horrendous flavor, what about the rest of the crops?</p><p>Rey was shaking by the time she got to her zucchini, the last bed of plants she still held out hope for. The exquisite purple flower buds were starting to glow in the growing darkness of the evening, seeming to mock her misfortune.</p><p>In a fog of rage she grabbed her shears, and without even bothering to glove her slender hands, she started hacking away at the thick vines.</p><p>Hours later she was exhausted and spent, having only cleared the treacherous vines from two rows of her plant beds.</p><p>No worries, Rey thought. She was no stranger to hard labor and would continue her work tomorrow.</p><p>The next day Rey awoke with a familiar soreness in her joints and a determination in her bones. A determination that melted away to total bewilderment as soon as she got to the field and discovered the vines had grown back tenfold, beginning to overtake the entire property and starting to cast a purple tinge no matter where she looked.</p><p>Beyond a shadow of a doubt she knew. Her crops were ruined.</p><p>That’s how she found herself sitting on her favorite spot on the porch awaiting the arrival of a government official. A bureaucrat who would determine whether or not her situation would qualify her for an emergency farm assistance program.</p><p>After spending more than a decade in Jakku’s public foster system she’d come to view government agencies with a respect that ranged from distrusting to downright hostile. The thought of having to plead and grovel made her stomach churn, but she would do what she had to do in order to save her farm.</p><p>Her mouth felt unusually dry as she reached for her lemonade, unfortunately packet-made due to the current state of her lemon trees. The condensation around the surface of her glass felt soothing to her fingertips as she took a long sip, the lavender liquid soothing her frayed nerves.</p><p>A large white van turned a corner in the distance and was making its way closer up the dirt drive. Rey squared her shoulders back, her livelihood was on the line.</p><p>She wasn’t sure what she expected, but the man who slid the door open and exited was not it.</p><p>The first thing she noticed was the sheer mass of him. Even in the distance she could tell he could fill up a doorway. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to expose the thick corded muscle of his lower arms and the buttons of his henley shirt were straining against his chest as he stood awestruck at the flora that was currently overtaking her front yard.</p><p>She began her descent down the rickety porch stairs to where he was now gently caressing one of the bulbous violet buds, his hand making it almost seem minuscule in comparison.</p><p>His nimble fingers were just grazing a petal when she heard him whisper softly, “beautiful.”</p><p>“Isn’t it,” she agreed.</p><p>The man jumped, startled by her sudden appearance. She watched him swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing lightly.</p><p>Now that he was closer she began to notice other eye catching features. Such as his mouth. God, his mouth was absolutely sinful.</p><p>“Hello. Rey Niima, I presume?” he spoke, his deep yet gentle voice throwing her off kilter.</p><p>Oh, yes. The reason he was here.</p><p>“Yes. And you would be?” she uttered in a clipped tone, determined to make her case and be taken seriously.</p><p>"Ben Solo. I'll be testing the soil on the property to determine if this occurrence is something that could have been avoided by the property owners."</p><p>"No offense, but you weren't exactly the stringent government official I was expecting," Rey said, eyeing his dark jeans and scuffed work boots.</p><p>He chuckled softly, a rumble that seemed to originate deep from within his chest. </p><p>"I can promise you, I'm no desk jockey. I'm an ecologist and even though I'm employed by Naboo County, I spend most of my time doing field work."</p><p>The knowledge that he was a scientist and not a bureaucrat sent to interrogate her paired with the soft smile that played on his lips was enough to put her at ease.</p><p>"I have to say, Ms. Niima, when they relayed the transcript of your call to me I found the whole thing unbelievable and almost didn't accept this job," he spoke plainly.</p><p>Rey knew she must have sounded half crazed on the phone, babbling about rapidly growing vines that seemed to glow in the evening light and infected all the food that shared its soil. </p><p>He continued, "But I have truly never seen anything like this. It doesn't compare to any flora I've studied before and I'm very interested to begin examining it."</p><p>"Please, call me Rey. I honestly don't blame you for any reservations you had. I just hope you're able to get to the bottom of it and help me develop a plan of action. I make a living off of this land, I can't just give up on it."</p><p>Ben's eyes met hers as he gave her a reassuring smile. </p><p>"Rey, I'm here to help you. We'll figure this out."</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It was only a couple of hours later when he returned to the house, distress darkening his handsome features. </p><p>"Ms. Ni...Rey, I was studying some of the plant slides and I can't make heads or tails of the data. Splicing the samples just causes the cells to multiply, almost exponentially. Unfortunately, I don't have any solutions for you yet, but I'm heading straight for Chandrila University’s labs when I leave here."</p><p>"I guess it's progress," Rey sighed, disappointed in the lack of answers, but grateful someone was treating her situation with priority.</p><p>"I'm sure you've worked up a thirst. Come in, I’ve just made a fresh batch of lemonade."</p><p>Ben lifted an arm to run his hand through his luscious dark locks, exposing a pale strip of skin. “Oh, I couldn’t impose…”</p><p>Rey swallowed, unable to keep her eyes away from the dark patch of curls descending from his navel and disappearing beneath his waistband. The sight caused her nipples to tighten against the rough fabric of her dress. It was far too blistering of a day to be constricted by a bra and she hoped he wouldn’t notice. </p><p>“Nonsense! The day’s heat is stifling. Come.” She jerked her head in the direction of the house, leaving no room for argument.</p><p>Rey opened the doors to the foyer and moved quickly to the kitchen in order to pour her guest a fresh cup of ice cold lemonade.</p><p>“I have to say, this is not what I was expecting.”</p><p>She turned and was met with Ben’s broad shoulders as he peered out of the stained glass window, the sunlight illuminating his face in a kaleidoscope of colors. </p><p>“I grew up in the area and, well, you hear things,” he continued, turning around and pushing his glasses up his angular nose as his amber eyes came to meet hers once again.</p><p>Rey knew exactly what types of things he had heard. </p><p>The Palpatine Manor, sourly referred to as ‘House of Darkness’, had an unsavory reputation that unfortunately had not died with her grandfather. There were scandalous rumors that he was a warlock who trapped young children in the woods to perform dark rituals and the whole property was tainted with a dark and unnatural entity.</p><p>The first year she’d sold her goods at the market had started off rocky, with whispers of ‘witch’ following her everywhere she went. Once the first customers trickled in she and Finn were able to up the charm enough that she’d been able to disprove their preconceived notions. Her bright smile paired with her plump peaches had won them over. </p><p>Rey grinned. “Am I not the sorceress you’d expected?”</p><p>"You're far too lovely to be a sorceress," Ben answered, blushing lightly as he accepted his glass from her. His soft fingertips brushed hers, sending a jolt of electricity up her arm and down her spine.</p><p>"You've lived here for a couple years now, correct? Heard any ghosts rattling around in these walls?" Ben teased playfully. </p><p>"Nope," she said, popping the 'p' as she replied, "Just the rats when we first moved in, but they're long gone now, promise. I would stay clear of the woods though." </p><p>"Really? Why?"</p><p>Rey had a vivid flashback to the one venture she'd taken into the forest lining the property. She'd heard the sound of a child calling out and took off from where she and Finn were installing a post. Once in the wood she heard nothing but silence. The absence of birds chirping and insects humming was so loud that it was almost deafening to her ears. </p><p>It had felt like she was trapped for hours, but when she'd finally emerged from the twisting trees gasping for breath, Finn had acted like she had only just ran off. She'd chalked it up to the summer heat playing tricks on her at the time, but she'd avoided the woods ever since.</p><p>"Just...don't."</p><p>Ben nodded before taking a sip from his glass, and Rey was once again distracted by the pale column of his throat as he took a long swallow. </p><p>His brows furrowed as he took a closer look at the glass in his hand. </p><p>"You said this was lemonade?"</p><p>"Yes. I'm sorry, I know it's not the most appetizing lemonade in the world, but with the crops-"</p><p>"No, no, the taste is...fine. Why is it purple?"</p><p>“Oh. The well is our only water source out here. I know it can look a little odd at times, but it really is the purest form."</p><p>He set the glass down on the counter, hands starting to shake.</p><p>“Rey,” he spoke gravely, “this water is coming from the same ground as that tainted soil.”</p><p>That...that was true. And extremely obvious. Why hadn’t she thought of that?</p><p>“I’ve been drinking it for weeks now, and honestly sir, I’ve been fine.”</p><p>He worked his jaw, deep in thought, as his eyes stared at her with such heat she could feel beads of sweat starting to form on the back of her neck.</p><p>“Truly? You haven’t experienced anything out of the ordinary? No symptoms of dietary distress or rapid mood changes?” His tone suddenly so demanding that the intensity of it caused a shot of arousal straight to her core that forced her to clench her thighs together.</p><p>Well...she could think of one very visceral change in her mood. But she couldn’t tell this perfectly handsome government employee that she’d been waking up writhing in her bed, hand already working its way within her sleep shorts almost every dawn since the vines had begun to bud.</p><p>Rey shook her head, silently omitting the truth. </p><p>He appeared to visibly relax at this false information. “Very well. Just, please, stick to bottled water until we can figure things out.”</p><p>“I don’t actually have any…”</p><p>Ben groaned. “Seriously?”</p><p>“The land will provide,” she deadpanned. </p><p>He huffed, visibly unamused by her answer. “Okay, new plan. You’re coming back to Chandrila with me.”</p><p>Rey opened her mouth to protest—</p><p>“No debates. This place is dangerous and I won’t be able to sleep knowing you're living in these conditions.”</p><p>She knew she should be upset that he was deciding things for her, barely giving her a chance to refuse, but her heart swelled at the protectiveness in his voice. He <em> cared </em>about her, even if it was just her safety.</p><p>“Fine. Fine. Just let me make sure the goats have enough food and we’ll head out. It’s starting to get dark.”</p><p>Ben gave an amused snort, “Dark? Rey, it’s barely—“</p><p>He came to an abrupt stop as he looked out into the front yard, almost pitch black if not for the dim glow of the purple buds. He made a distressed noise as he checked his watch.</p><p>“My...my watch has stopped working. Rey, do you have the time?” </p><p>Rey was momentarily too engrossed in the way his plump lips were pressing against each other as he worked his jaw anxiously.</p><p>“Uh, let me check the stove top-“ </p><p>Her sentence was suddenly cut short once she realized the stove and microwave clock were both reading the same flashing number; 12:00.</p><p>So, the power went out. No big deal, she’d just check the wall clock. The hour, minute, and second hands were all pointed straight up and had ceased any sort of movement, as if frozen in time.</p><p>“That’s...odd.”</p><p>“Something is very, very wrong. We need to leave. Right now,” his grave tone leaving no room for argument.</p><p>He grabbed her hand and she tried to ignore the exhilaration that went through her from feeling his large calloused hand engulfing her much smaller palm.</p><p>They were out the door and moving quickly towards the car when she remembered</p><p>“The goats! I’ll be right back,” she exclaimed running towards the barn.</p><p>“Meet me at the van!” he called back.</p><p>When Rey laid eyes on the barn doors, her stomach dropped. They’d been flung open and the goats were nowhere in sight. It was far too dark outside to go hunting for them.</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>!” </p><p>She turned around to see Ben trying in vain to get the engine to turn over.</p><p>“The battery has been sucked dry. Can you try your car?”</p><p>She sprinted to her lime green station wagon, the first extravagant buy she’d made after her first successful season at Theed’s market, and popped her glove compartment to extract her car keys.</p><p>She caught Ben cocking an eyebrow in her direction.</p><p>“What? Who’s gonna steal my car way out here?”</p><p>He sighed exasperatedly, “Please, just start the car.”</p><p>When she turned the key she was met with the familiar clicking noise that indicated, nope, this car would not be driving anywhere anytime soon.</p><p>“I need to walk to town.”</p><p>Rey could hear the resolution in Ben’s voice.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous. You’ll stay the night here. In the morning we can repair the generator and try to radio someone." She took a step closer, determined to see his face despite the dark surrounding them.</p><p>Ben’s eyes were wild and his hair was now sticking out in all directions from insistently running his hands through it. His chest was slowly expanding and deflating as he tried to steady his panting breaths.</p><p>“How are you so calm right now?” </p><p>She slowly reached her hand up to cup his face, giving him ample time to pull away if he wanted to, her thumb gently grazing his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.</p><p><em> Keep him here, keep him here, keep him here, </em>seemed to buzz in her mind, but she was unsure if the voice was foreign or her own.</p><p>“The danger of fear is not the fear itself, but how we choose to react to it.”</p><p>He was close enough that she could feel his breath on her forehead.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll stay tonight.”</p><p>The buzzing in her mind subsided as she led him back into the house. She ran upstairs to fetch him a temporary change of clothes. When she returned he was eyeing something in the downstairs hallway curiously.</p><p>“So you have a cat?” </p><p>“What? No.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s just,” he motioned to the bowls on the floor with the writing ‘Good Kitty’ on the front.</p><p>“Uh, I mean I did.”</p><p>She did, right? Her brain was starting to feel fuzzy. He was white, or orange. His name was Baby. No, Beebee. That's right, Finn had picked him out of a litter that was brought to the market and Rose named him. Rey racked her brain but couldn't recall the last time she'd seen the affectionate little guy. </p><p>Rey was holding a pair of men's sleep pants and a plain white t-shirt. While she handed the items to him with no bravado, he gazed at her. The question hung in the air between them.</p><p>"They were my roommate, Finn's. He moved out at the end of last year, though. It's just me now. It can be quite...,” she swallowed, looking down at her feet, “lonely.”</p><p>Rey didn't know what inspired her to blurt out such a thing to a near stranger, but she didn't have time to register her embarrassment before he quirked half of his mouth up into a crooked smile.</p><p>"You're not alone now," Ben whispered softly. </p><p>His voice sounded so raw in that moment that she raised her head up to meet his stare. Looking into his vulnerable amber eyes she was hit with an overwhelming flood of deja vu. She'd never experienced such a deep connection to another person before. It was like he could see her, really see her, all the down to her soul.</p><p>It felt like she'd known him centuries before or centuries ahead, despite their first meeting being today. Or was it yesterday? Her head was getting fuzzy again.</p><p>They locked eyes for what felt like eons until the spell was broken when by her yawning involuntarily.</p><p>Ben looked away, his cheeks darkening slightly as he cleared his throat. He seemed to have realized that he’d been standing in silence for an immeasurable amount of time with what was essentially a stranger.</p><p>Rey sighed, wishing that the moment had never ended. Had he felt it too?</p><p>"I'll be upstairs, first door on the right. Please feel free to knock if you need anything."</p><p>She started to turn away when his fingers clasped her slender wrist, “<em>Rey</em>…”</p><p>His eyes looked like they were pleading for her to stay and she hoped beyond reason that he was going to ask her—</p><p>“Sweet dreams.”</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Rey closed the bedroom door behind her, and leaned against it as her breath came out in quick puffs. </p><p>She couldn’t get the image of him chewing on his full bottom lip, envious of his teeth and wishing his mouth was somewhere else. The way he had spoken ‘sweet dreams’ in a growling whisper had sent shock waves straight to her core.</p><p><em> Get a hold of yourself, </em> she thought, forcing her lungs to take a deep steadying breath. These were all perfectly innocent interactions, but <em> God</em>, just the sheer size of him made her start to salivate.</p><p>She briefly considered taking care of her arousal before bed, but quickly ruled it out. The bones of the house were thin and every noise seemed to carry. Although the idea of having to keep herself quiet while the man she would be fantasizing about was so close sent a thrill down her spine, she wasn’t sure how Ben would feel about it and didn’t want to risk making him uncomfortable.</p><p><em> Ben. </em>She yawned, tucking herself under the thin covers of her bed. Oh, she hoped she would see him again after the situation had resolved itself. She drifted off trying to think up a subtle way to ask after his telephone number, as the dim purple light illuminating the room through her open window started to shimmer.</p><p>Outside the buds began to vibrate softly, humming in tandem with each other as one cohesive entity. The broad petals slowly began to unfurl, blossoming under the light of the full moon. The dim glow grew even brighter as the gentle summer winds began to blow the microspores from the center of the mesmerizing flower out into the air.</p><p>Within moments clouds of magenta pollen were dominating the environment and drifting into the open windows, being inhaled by the unsuspecting inhabitants within. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The smuttening is coming. I Promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is honestly pure filth. Enjoy it. Revel in it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> So empty, </em>were the first words that shot through Rey's mind upon waking up in her soft queen bed.</p><p>Her skin felt like it was on fire and that every one of her nerve endings had been set ablaze. She quickly threw the thin sheet off the bed, desperate for the cooling touch of the night's air.</p><p>Instead of reprieve, her exposed skin began to feel itchy and unnatural. She reached for the glass of water in another attempt to temper the burn within her skin.</p><p>The water only succeeded in soothing her dry throat, her skin still throbbing with disquiet. And oh, how her core throbbed. She'd been able to ignore it last night, but now the need for relief was overwhelming.</p><p>Rey slept in white cotton panties and a front-button tank, the summer far too warm to warrant actual pajamas. She slowly slid her hand down the front of her underwear, a dark spot already beginning to soak through, and let out a soft whimper as she finally made contact with her aching core.</p><p>She'd just started to press lightly—CRASH.</p><p>She abruptly shot to sitting position, the distant sound of glass shattering breaking her from her reverie. </p><p>Then she remembered. <em> Ben. </em></p><p>Before having enough time to really think about it, she'd thrown her silky robe on to at least give the illusion of modesty and was bounding down the stairs to check on her guest.</p><p>Once down the stairs she noticed a shattered ceramic vase to her right. No mind, it wasn't hers. Just another relic left over from a life that wasn't life lived long before she had arrived.</p><p>She made her way to the kitchen entrance determined to investigate what was happening. Once in the doorway she stood stock still trying to give her brain time to process the sight in front of her.</p><p>Ben was standing, shirtless, hunched over the kitchen sink with his hands planted on the counter top. She couldn't see his face, but she could hear his uneven breathing and watched as the corded muscles of his back rose and fell in time with his quiet respiration.</p><p>His glasses sat forgotten on the counter next to him and as he went to run a hand through his thick dark hair he realized he was not alone. </p><p>“Rey, something...something is wrong,” he rasped, voice coming out hoarse and scratchy.</p><p>He’d turned around and the night’s purple shone through the kitchen window above the sink, hallowing his frame. </p><p>His eyes were wild and blood shot as they came to meet her startled expression. However, it was hard to focus on his eyes when there was so much to take in below. </p><p>The smooth expanse of his torso seemed to stretch on forever. He was wearing what were once Finn’s favorite lounge pants. Despite Ben wearing the pants slung low in his hips they still came up inches too short, something that under normal circumstances might be comical. </p><p>However, there was absolutely nothing funny about the erection outlined by the thin fabric.</p><p>“Are you listening to me?” </p><p>Speaking, he’d been speaking. How was she supposed to focus on words when he was standing there encapsulating everything she most desired? </p><p>He was still talking when she noticed a drop of sweat beginning to descend down his neck and towards his chest. </p><p>Rey couldn’t even recall crossing the room to get to him as she closed her mouth around the skin of his throat to catch it. All she could think about was how utterly intoxicating he tasted. She couldn’t bring herself to move away and continued to lap at his collar bone. </p><p>He moaned so gruffly that just the sound was enough to make her whimper against him. His hand shot up to grab her arm, his fingernails cutting into her flesh deliciously.</p><p>“Rey, you should sit—“</p><p>She nipped him lightly. “Too tall. You’re too tall.”</p><p>Before he had any time to react she was pushing him into the nearby kitchen chair. He put up no resistance and allowed her to straddle his lap, each leg landing on either side of his bulky thigh.</p><p>She began to move her mouth up his neck, lingering briefly on his jaw before licking the soft seam of his lips. He hesitated a moment before opening them and groaning into her mouth as one of his large hands came to hold the back of her head, deepening the kiss.</p><p>Rey ground down on his thigh, desperate for any sort of friction. It did nothing to relieve the throbbing between her legs. She reached for the large bulge in his pants, slowly starting to stroke. </p><p>He hissed and grabbed her hand. “I don’t think it’s a good idea, I’m not sure you’re in control of all your faculties.”</p><p>She raised the hand that had grabbed hers to her mouth and licked up the length of one of his thick digits. He threw his head back, his lips parting as he gasped silently.</p><p>“You said you’d help me, Mr. Solo,” she rubbed herself on his thigh again moaning softly as the friction went straight to her clit. “So help me.”</p><p>“This is not...I don’t,” he was babbling but the hand Rey wasn’t already preoccupied with had moved upwards and was now gently grazing her breast over her flimsy tank top. She whimpered at his touch and took his finger into her mouth, sucking gently.</p><p>He dexterously unclasped the top two buttons of her tank with his one hand, his thumb gently brushing against her nipple. She closed her eyes and arched her back into his hand, robe falling carelessly down her shoulders and onto the floor in a heap.</p><p>Rey was now working herself against his leg in earnest now, she could feel the pressure inside herself building quickly towards her peak.</p><p>She opened her eyes to the sight of Ben looking absolutely wrecked and visibly shaking as he moved his thumb to caress her bottom lip</p><p>“So beautiful,” he bit out, voice heavy with lust.</p><p>The praise made her keen as she felt the slickness between her thighs soaking his thin pants. She sucked harder on his finger before taking another one into her mouth, gently lapping at his fingertips. She was close, so close.</p><p>He roughly pinched her nipple between his thumb and pointer finger, pushing her over the edge with a muffled cry. Her orgasm blocked out the buzzing and peace washed over her as her whole body felt light and airy.</p><p>The relief she felt was short lived as she clenched around nothing. <em> Still so empty. </em></p><p>She was still lost in her thoughts when a hand came up to brush the hair that had fallen into her face behind an ear.</p><p>“Do you feel better?”</p><p>Ben was breathing heavily as the hand that lingered on her cheek cupped her face, forcing her to look him directly in the eyes.</p><p>“I was theorizing, that maybe the release of...tension would be enough for the side effects of whatever this is to dissipate,” his voice was shaking as he tried to hold onto his composure.</p><p>The words sounded like gibberish to her as she caught the sight of the bruised flesh of his neck in her peripheral. <em> I did that. </em></p><p>She brought her hand to the crook of his neck and gently moved his head to the side to get a better look at her handywork. Seeing her mark on him made something deep and primal within her preen in satisfaction.</p><p>She realized she hadn't touched him nearly enough and moved her hand from his neck to the broadness of his chest, the hard muscle underneath contrasted with the softness of his skin.</p><p>"You're so big. Everywhere."</p><p>Rey's limbs were starting to get stiff from the extended amount of time they'd spent in this position. She began to curl up in his lap as she ran her hand over his shoulder and down his arm, her fingertips lightly brushing his knuckles.</p><p>"Did you have to serve in the war?" She’d  been curious about his past.</p><p>Most doctors and engineers were exempt, but she wasn't sure how long he'd been in his field of work. He seemed built like a soldier though. A warrior.</p><p>"Finn was lucky, he missed the draft by a couple years." </p><p>"Rey...what...what year do you think this is?" </p><p>What an odd question. She might as well oblige him, he'd been so patient with her</p><p>"1952," she sighed, dropping her head to his chest and breathing in the intoxicatingly woodsy musk of his skin. </p><p>The smell of him mixed with the flowery fragrance in the air hit her nostrils and she was once again reminded of how <em> empty </em> she was. </p><p>Ben's shaking had subsided as he stilled beneath her, though his erection was still pressed demandingly against her right hip.</p><p>He suddenly grabbed her shoulders, pushing her off the comforting pillow of his chest. She whined at the loss of contact as he brought the back of his hand up to feel the tacky skin of her forehead.</p><p>"God, Rey. You're burning up. You must be delirious."</p><p>She was pressing her head into the cool soothing touch of his hand, but it was not nearly enough to calm the fire that, while briefly dampened, had begun to consume her mind and body once again.</p><p>She squirmed in his lap, the slick fabric between her thighs feeling uncomfortable and constricting.</p><p>"You need to take a shower."</p><p>"I need <em> you," </em>she responded belligerently.</p><p>He made a sound in the back of his throat that could have been frustration, lust, or a mixture of both. Whatever the noise was it had made Rey's body tremble with want.</p><p>Before she had time to plan her next action he was lifting her as if she weighed nothing and carrying her up the old house's creaking stairs.</p><p>He followed the directions she'd given him earlier seamlessly and was able to open the door that connected her bedroom to the master bath without having to let her go.</p><p>When Ben attempted to set her down, she clung to him desperately.</p><p>"Please, Rey. I need you to get in the shower."</p><p>She pressed her forehead to his and felt a similar warmth.</p><p>"You're feverish too. Doesn't that mean you should get in?"</p><p>"Rey…"</p><p>"Please. Please don't leave me," she pleaded, loosening the arms around his neck long enough to look into his eyes.</p><p>"Are you sure?</p><p>Her whole body felt aflame and she knew the shower would help, but the very idea of standing alone under the water while Ben was anywhere else made her skin crawl.</p><p>She nodded her head assuredly.</p><p>"Okay. Okay, you go first. I'll start the water."</p><p>She turned away from Ben to face the shower curtain, her pulse racing with anticipation as she quickly unbuttoned her shirt, her hands shockingly steady for her current state. She let her shirt fall gracelessly to the floor before shimmying her hips slightly and stepping out of the soaked scrap of fabric that had been between her thighs.</p><p>She heard Ben let out a strangled gasp behind her, not even attempting to avert his eyes. As she climbed into the tub of the shower she heard nothing but the sound of Ben's shallow breathing.</p><p>Rey heard him clear his throat and finally move to the shower handle, turning the lever cautiously.</p><p>When the water started raining down on her the intensity of it was instant. The water was not just tinted purple now, but gave off the same heady fragrance as the flora infecting her estate. Her pores began to drink the fluid in, filling her senses and flooding her veins. </p><p>Her legs felt unbearably weak as she slowly slid down to a seated position in the tub, unable to stand on her shaky limbs. Her core clenched around nothing and she let out a frustrated whine.</p><p>She didn’t just want him. She <em> needed </em>him. Urgently.</p><p>But he was so so far, and she needed relief now. Just as she was starting to move her hand down between her slick folds, desperate to feel <em> something </em> even if it wasn’t enough, she heard him pull back the floral shower curtain and step in.</p><p>“Rey? What are you—“</p><p>The concern in his voice quickly turned into a low groan as he took in the sight of her pleasuring herself under the fall of the lavender water.</p><p>Rey didn’t have the room to feel shame or immodesty as she turned her head in the direction of his voice and was met with the image of Ben’s hard cock. Long, thick, and wanting. She was now eye level with his erection and she was close enough to taste it.</p><p><em>What a glorious idea</em>. </p><p>Rey turned, her knees almost slipping on the wet ceramic. She eye’d his length and her tongue darted out, wetting her suddenly dry lips, before looking back up to his. Grabbing the back of his knee with her small palm she looked up at him with big doe eyes. </p><p>His expression was dazed, the water beginning to drop down his broad chest in rivulets.</p><p>“Please?” she begged, her voice coming out small and pleading.</p><p>He nodded his head minutely and that was all the confirmation she needed before swiping her tongue over the already weeping head.</p><p>The effect it had was instant. Ben let out a strangled groan as he slammed a fist against the shower wall behind him.</p><p>God, he tasted so good. She needed more.</p><p>Rey cautiously ran her tongue over the underside of his cock before taking it deep into her mouth.</p><p>She saw Ben’s fists pressed against his sides as he attempted to restrain himself from thrusting deeper into her mouth.</p><p>“I...ugh...thought that maybe since we weren’t actually ingesting—“ he moaned deeply as she brought the hand that was clenching his thigh up to meet where her mouth couldn’t reach. He was just so long. And thick. Her mouth was straining around the girth of him.</p><p>He was technically inside her now, so much closer, but still not where she needed him most, her cunt aching with need. </p><p>She was bobbing her head on his cock with no discernible pace, just needed him deeper and deeper in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat.</p><p>“<em>Rey</em>…,” her name had never sounded sweeter to her ear, his voice alone pushing her to move her unoccupied hand between her legs, desperate for relief.</p><p>This didn’t seem to go unnoticed by Ben as he moved a hand to fist itself in her hair. The pressure on her scalp went straight to her core as she easily slid a finger into her dripping entrance, whining around the cock in her mouth when the feeling wasn’t nearly enough.</p><p>She was just about to add a second digit when the hand gripping her hair loosened. She looked back up at him, not ceasing her ministrations on his member. His breath was coming out in short pants and his thighs were trembling as he ran his thumb over what would have the hollow of her cheek if it hadn’t been so full of him.</p><p>“I <em> need </em>to be inside you, Rey. Do you understand?”</p><p>She let go of him with a soft ‘pop’, nodding eagerly. Before she had a chance to try to raise herself on her shaky legs, Ben had already had her pinned to the shower wall. </p><p>He grabbed the supple flesh below her ass and hoisted her up so her legs twined around the thick trunk of his waist. She writhed against him, his length so close to her slick folds. He moved her like she weighed nothing and lined himself up with her entrance.</p><p>In one thrust he was rooted deep inside her, the brief discomfort she felt vastly overwhelmed by the feeling of relief as he began to rock into her slowly. He moved his head to suck on her neck. The sensation went straight to her cunt, pulsing around him greedily.</p><p>It was satiating the fire in her veins and her thoughts were feeling much clearer now. But it wasn’t nearly enough.</p><p>Rey tried to ground down against him to get him to move faster as she ran her hands through his damp hair. He nipped her ear lightly before obliging, grabbing her hips and thrusting into her so hard she had to grip his shoulders for support.</p><p>She felt consumed by him as he continued to fuck up into her, his nails digging into her ass. He mouthed down her throat only stopping at the loud mewling she made when his tongue found her overly sensitive nipple. </p><p>She was right on the edge, so close to release that her core was fluttering around him. His thrusts had become more frantic and she was powerless to do anything but squirm against him gasping words like ‘more’ and ‘please’ without even realizing she was speaking.</p><p>When he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked gently her orgasm crashed over her and she came with a shout, her whole body going rigid down to the curling of her toes. Her cunt pulsating around him as she finally felt <em> full </em>in a way she never before considered possible.</p><p>The euphoria seemed endless, each drag of his cock drawing out more pleasure until his hips began to stutter.</p><p>Ben sank his teeth into her shoulder to muffle his groan as he followed suit, spilling himself deep inside her in the span of short two warm bursts until his hips stilled.</p><p>There was now only the sound of their breathing as the shower ran cold against Ben’s back. He still had her held tightly against the wall, shielding her body against the waterfall as he began to soften and slip out of her.</p><p>Rey shivered at the combination of the cooling water and loss of him inside her. </p><p>The fire within her had tempered somewhat and she briefly wondered if his arms were getting tired of holding her in this position, but the strong muscles of his shoulders seemed just steady as when he first lifted her.</p><p>She absentmindedly started to run her hand through dark locks, still impossibly soft despite being drenched. </p><p>“Stay with me,” she had never felt as safe as she did in this moment, wrapped around him as he held her impossibly close. However, she knew the reprieve would be short lived as every inhale sparked the dwindling fire within her to light anew.</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>She felt his warm breath against the crook of her neck send shockwaves to her still aching cunt. </p><p>“This isn’t real,” he exhaled, breath tickling the space below her ear.</p><p>“Doesn’t it feel real?” she inquired, tightening her legs around his waist and grinding against him for emphasis.</p><p>She felt him growing impossibly hard again in response before gently setting her down, still trapping her between his warm body and the cool tile.</p><p>Rey had started to protest but he hushed her gently with a kiss on her forehead. It felt bizarrely soft in light of their circumstances but it made her heart swell with affection.</p><p>Ben faced away from her to turn the shower handle and she had little time to admire his backside before he’d once again scooped her up, bridal style this time, and exited the shower.</p><p>He passed right by the towels, through the bathroom door, and carefully placed her on the bed, her bare stomach meeting the soft downy comforter.</p><p>She squirmed around desperate to feel him, or at least see him. The need inside her continued to rise as she inhaled the fresh air blowing in through the open window. </p><p>She was quickly stilled by a large hand spanning her upper back, firmly pressing down. </p><p>“I’m going to take care of you, Rey,” his voice was thick with lust.</p><p><em> Ben</em>. </p><p>She trusted him. He would take care of her. He already had. </p><p>But she was feeling so empty again and the solid pressure of his hand on her back did nothing to dull the ache between her legs. </p><p>She held her position obediently as he began to run both hands down the sides of her body, stopping at the modest swell of her hips to gently raise them off the bed and up into the night’s air.</p><p>Rey could feel the mixture of his spend and her wetness starting to drip down her thigh. She gasped as she felt what she could only infer to be his tongue catch it, continuing up to swipe broadly at her swollen cunt</p><p>“So sweet,” she was barely able to hear him mumble against her, the vibrations going straight to her core.</p><p>She felt like her legs would buckle beneath her, but Ben dutifully held her up as he gave another lick, tongue grazing her clit this time as she bucked back into his face. </p><p>It was so <em> good </em> but it wasn’t enough.</p><p>Ben seemed to catch on and rewarded her with two thick digits, gliding easily into her tight heat. She clenched around him and mewled when he began to crook his fingers, hitting a spot inside her that had only ever been reached before with his cock.</p><p>She attempted to thrust back onto his hand urging him to go faster, <em> deeper, </em>when he abruptly removed his hand from her altogether.</p><p>The whine of frustration she uttered turned quickly into a cry of pleasure as his cock was suddenly fully seated inside her, her body boneless and pliant.</p><p>He gripped her hips roughly, and she had to brace her hands on the bed, fists curling around the bed sheets, as he entered her at a new angle that allowed him to be so much deeper than before.</p><p>She looked out through the open window, where the vines had begun to creep menacingly into her room and was met with the sight of an endless violet sky. </p><p>There was no sun. No moon. No clouds. </p><p>Just the endless purple sky with absolutely no way to tell the time of day or night.</p><p>“This...is...a...dream,” he grunted in between thrusts, driving into her at a punishing pace.</p><p>All Rey could do was moan in affirmation, her peak so close that her mind was unable to form coherent thoughts.</p><p>She should have felt trapped or panicked. Instead the only thing she had room to feel was the overwhelming pleasure racking her body.</p><p>All that mattered was this room, Ben behind her, and satiating the fire within her veins.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em> We know that a dream can be real, but who ever thought that reality could be a dream? </em>
</p><p>-Rod Serling (Twilight Zone)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the first smut I've ever written. If you have any comments, please post them! I had a lot of fun creating this and I hope I'm getting better at this whole fic thing. Figuring out AO3 has been fun, but I feel like I still have some formatting issue to work on. My husband is my editor, so if there's any errors let me know so I can roast him.</p><p>You can also follow me at<br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/KirkwallCalling">@KirkwallCalling</a><br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://sassy-solo-shrug.tumblr.com/">Sassy_Solo_Shrug</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>